The field of this invention relates to hanging devices and more particularly to a clothes hanger in which the hook portion of the hanger is retractable.
It is extremely common to hang a shirt, a blouse or other garment upon a hanger device and then suspend that hanger device from an elongated cylindrical rod within a closet. Such hanging devices have long been known and there is a wide variety of hanger constructions.
Most such hanger constructions of the prior art provide for the hanger section of the device to be integral with and fixed to the remaining portion of the hanger. When the device is supported upon the supporting rod, the hook portion functions as desired. However, when the hanger is removed from the supporting rod, which it frequently is, the hook portion of a hanger can and frequently does become entangled with other hooks of other hangers or becomes caught within garments or can cause damage to other objects. Also, in the hanging of sweaters, the hook of a conventional hanger frequently becomes entangled with the sweater.
Therefore, it would be desirable to design within a clothes hanger a hook which retracts within the body portion of the hanger when the hanger is not located upon the supporting rod.